


Doctor, Doctor

by Songbird321



Series: Eremin Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Being cute and fluffy, Child Eren and Armin, Cutie pie Eren trying to be helpful, Just a whole lotta fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sick Armin, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/pseuds/Songbird321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's convinced that he's immune to illness because his dad's a doctor. Armin's not so sure about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another piece in my Eremin Week prompt fills from the Eremin week that took place in May 2015. This one was written for the "Free Space" day, and I took that opportunity to indulge the hurt/comfort/sickfic junkie in me and created this little fluff pile. I try not to let that side get its way, but this time, it just sort of happened. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Armin Arlert was miserable. 

He couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt this sick before. What had started as a simple cold had evolved into something much more sinister. He’d been kept in bed for three days with a high fever, bringing with it teeth-chattering chills and the kind of aches that made your bones feel like lead. His throat was so sore it felt like he’d been swallowing pinecones. All the coughing and sneezing had put a real strain on his voice. He couldn’t breathe through his nose, talking felt like a chore, and moving too much made him dizzy. Basically, Armin was miserable and slightly scared that he might die at the hands of a cold. But he wasn’t scared enough to vocalize the latter point; that was simply the overdramatic byproduct of a feverish seven-year-old’s overactive imagination.

“Hi Armin!”

The blonde blinked, lifting his head up to gaze blearily at the door, not sure if he could believe that voice he’d heard or not. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was correct. Sure enough, there was Eren Jaeger, standing by his bed with a cautious smile on his face. 

“Eren!” Armin said with as much enthusiasm as he could, sitting up slowly. His blonde hair was sticking up at odd angles from sleeping on it, the front part plastered to his forehead. “Why are you here?” 

“My dad stopped by to drop off some medicine for you, and he said I could come and see you if your grandpa was okay with it,” Eren answered with a sheepish shrug, looking down at his hands. “He was okay with it.”

Armin smiled, sniffling. “Thank you,” the blonde muttered gratefully, breaking off with a thick sounding cough. Eren’s eyes grew wide. 

“How are you feeling?” the brunette asked. Armin shrugged, barely suppressing a shiver. 

“Alright,” he lied. He knew Eren wasn’t convinced. “Really. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Eren asked. “Cause you’re really pale and your voice is really weak and that cough sounds like it hurts and…”

“Okay, I feel awful,” Armin cut him off reluctantly. “I feel icky and it won’t go away.” Eren frowned. Armin sighed, coughing again. He didn’t want to whine about it, (he didn’t need to bother Eren with his whining), but he felt so bad, so sick, that he didn’t know what to do anymore. 

“You know, I heard that the best way to get rid of a cold is to give it to someone else,” Eren said, fiddling idly with his fingers. Armin blinked. 

“What?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly, prompting another cough.

“I heard that the best way to get rid of a cold is to give it to someone else,” Eren repeated. 

Armin shook his head, catching the hint faster than he’d caught whatever cold was rampaging through his body. “Eren, no. I’m not getting you sick.”

“But you’re miserable!” Eren protested, stepping a little closer to Armin. “I don’t want you to be miserable, Armin.” 

“But if you get my sickness, then you’ll be miserable and I’ll be even more miserable because I’ve made you miserable,” Armin argued, shaking his head as he backed away slightly from the brunette. “I won’t do it. Thank you, but no.”

“Armin, seriously! You said it yourself that you want the ickiness to go away,” Eren replied pleadingly, moving even closer. Armin pulled his blanket up so only his eyes were showing.

“Stay where you are,” Armin warned. “I’m not getting you sick.”

“You’re looking at it the wrong way. You’re not getting me sick, I’m taking the sick away from you,” Eren pointed out intelligently. Armin shook his head behind the blanket. “Besides, I won’t get sick, anyway.”

“Yes you will,” the blonde responded, his eyebrows knitting together. “Isn’t that what you just said? You have to take the cold away from me, which means you’d get sick yourself.” 

Eren shook his head. “But, since my dad is a doctor, that makes me immune to this kind of stuff. So you wouldn’t have to worry about me actually getting sick.”

“Eren, it doesn’t work like that…”

But before Armin could stop him, Eren had crawled up on the bed, moving even more dangerously close to him and pulling the blanket away before softly pressing his lips to Armin’s. The blonde froze with shock, his cerulean eyes flaring wide before he pressed his tiny hands against Eren’s shoulders to push him away. Eren pulled back with hopeful green eyes. 

“Eren!” the blonde exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

“Taking your cold away!” the brunette replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “What you should be asking is if it worked. Do you feel any better now?” The innocent anticipation in his voice and the hopeful glow of his green were enough to convince Armin to pause, assessing how he felt. His throat still hurt, his muscles still ached, he still couldn’t breathe through his nose…

“No,” the shorter boy shook his head, frowning as Eren’s dark eyebrows furrowed together in thought. 

“Want me to try again?” he asked innocently. Armin bit his lip, then nodded. Eren leaned forward, his lips gently pressing against his friend’s. Armin was more prepared this time, and while he still didn’t like the idea of getting Eren sick, flawed logic or not, he had to admit he loved the feeling of having Eren so close. 

When the brunette pulled back and those green eyes were staring at him again, shining with a hopeful optimism that Armin found to be terribly contagious, the blonde was almost sad to find that he still felt awful. 

“Better now?” Eren asked. Armin shook his head sadly. Eren frowned, looking like a lost puppy. 

“Maybe it takes time,” Armin suggested. Eren sat back on his heels. 

“You’re probably right,” he said with a sigh. “I just want you to feel better, Armin. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

The blonde boy felt a smile growing on his lips. “I do feel a bit better whenever you’re here,” he said. Eren’s eyes lit up. “Just having someone to talk to makes things better.” 

“I can do that!” Eren said in excited reply. “I could make up a story for you if you want…”

“Eren! Come on, it’s time to go.” 

Both boys turned with sad eyes towards the door where Grisha Jaeger had popped his head in to summon his son. Eren sighed, giving Armin a determined look and patting his shoulder reassuringly. 

“I hope you feel better tomorrow,” the brunette said, winking secretly at the blonde before sliding off the bed to follow his father out. 

“Thank you, Eren,” Armin smiled after him. 

“Armin, I’ve left your grandfather with some medicine for you to take that should have you feeling better in no time,” Grisha said as Eren joined him in the doorway. “Then you two can go back on all of your adventures.”

“Thank you, Doctor Jaeger,” Armin said, nodding graciously. “Bye Eren!”

“Bye Armin,” Eren said with a small wave as Grisha pulled him back and closed the door behind them. Armin smiled to himself as he settled his back down against his pillow, pulling his blanket up to his chin. He fell asleep much faster than he’d expected to, with thoughts of Eren’s lips on his mind. 

***  
“Armin?”

“Yeah?” the blonde boy asked, peeking up from his book at the brunette lying in bed next to him. 

“You can have your cold back now,” Eren sighed softly, sniffling. Armin smiled, running a hand through his friend’s hair. 

“But I’m not immune because my grandpa isn’t a doctor,” he argued playfully. Eren groaned, burying his face into his pillow. Armin had been on his feet again three days after the Jaegers’ visit, good as new. Of course, within those three days, Eren had come down with Armin’s cold, and was now just as miserable as his friend had been. However, since he’d already been exposed to the bug, Armin could visit Eren, and had wasted no time in trying to make up for the misery he’d begotten his best friend. “Want to hear about the oceans again?”

“Yes, please,” Eren muttered from within the pillow. 

Armin flipped the page and began reading. “An ocean is a large expanse of water that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't hesitate to leave some feedback; it would honestly make my day! Thanks again!


End file.
